Crying Helps
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Ariana and Liz read some interesting comments on Twitter. Ariana/Liz pairing


**Review please :)**

**Disclaimer: I can't own a human being.**

**A/N: This is just an idea I had. It's kind of short.**

**!Make sure you read the authors note at the end!**

**:)**

Liz and Ariana were sitting on the floor in Ari's room on her laptop. They were going through some of Ari's mentions on Twitter to see how her fans were doing.

"Aww, that's so sweet. They said that you sing like an angel." Liz said, poking Ariana in her side evoking a giggle from the redhead. "It's true of course." Liz added. Ariana rewarded her with a kiss.

The two girls had been going out for about eight months now and they couldn't be happier. It was hard coming out to their parents and cast mates, but in the end everyone accepted it. They didn't want to interfere with what was obviously true love. They lived in the same house while filming was going on but they had to sleep in different rooms. Mama Grande's request of course.

Ariana continued to scroll through the messages. She stopped at one and her eyes widened. She hesitated for a second then kept scrolling as if nothing had happened. Liz noticed though.

"What was that? Go back to it." Liz requested, but Ariana shook her head.

"It's not important." Ariana looked down. Liz grabbed her chin gently and lifted her head.

"Just go back to it. It can't be that bad and I thought that you didn't care about what people said." Liz smiled softly.

"It wasn't about me." Ari spoke softly before scrolling back to the comment and clicking on it.

_ArianaGrande I think that you should stop being friends with Liz. She's ugly and can't sing for shit. She just makes you look bad._

There was also a reply to it.

_ArianaGrande Agreed. Liz doesn't even care about her fans enough to reply to them._

And another one.

_ArianaGrande She's probably mean in real life. That's why she always gets cast as the mean girl._

Liz read the comments with her mouth agape. She sat there frozen as Ariana blocked the people from her account. Ari looked at Liz with sad eyes.

"I don't care what they have to say." Liz finally said. Ariana nodded, but didn't really believe her. She could read Liz like a book even when Liz refused to turn the pages. They continued to scroll through as they came across more Liz bashing comments. Liz just brushed them off until they came upon one particularly harsh one.

_ArianaGrande is it true that LizGillies fucked all of the producers to get the part of Jade? Because I'd fuck her in a heartbeat._

Liz slammed the laptop shut and left the room. Ariana stood up and ran after her. Liz sat on the floor in the bathroom and grit her teeth, trying to stop the onset of tears. She knew that people were mean, but some people were just plain heartless. The earlier comments weren't that bad, but that last one was the final straw that broke Liz's heart. Ariana rushed in and pulled the girl into her arms.

"I see how much it hurts you, stop hiding it and just let it out." Ariana spoke, stroking Liz's cheek as she looked into her lover's watery green eyes.

Liz finally broke down. Ariana pulled the saddened girl into her lap and stroked her hair. Liz buried her head in the crook Ari's neck and continued letting out heartbreaking sobs. Ariana let out a few tears of her own as she tried to comfort her girlfriend.

"I was waiting for you to finally let your walls down." Ariana laughed humorlessly.

Liz was starting to calm down. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her heart. "I just had to cry a little." Liz smiled nonchalantly. "I feel a lot better now."

"Crying always helps." Ariana said, wiping away Liz's remaining tears with her thumb.

"Yeah, but now I'm really tired." Liz cuddled further into Ariana's warmth.

Ariana stood up with Liz wrapped around her. The girl was definitely stronger than she looked. She carried Liz back to her room and laid her down on the bed. She went to get up but Liz grabbed her hand and whined softly.

"I'm just going to your room to get something. I'll be right back." Ariana smiled, kissing Liz's forehead gently before leaving the room. She soon returned with a stuffed bear, but it wasn't just any bear. It was Ari-Bear. Ariana had made it on their fourth month anniversary. They'd taken a trip to Build-A-Bear and decided to make bears of themselves for each other. Ariana's was pink with a red sundress and matching red bows on both ears. Liz's was dark brown with a navy blouse and black pants. If you squeezed the hands they said "I love you" in Liz and Ariana's voices. Since they couldn't sleep in the same bed together, the bears were the next best thing.

Ariana held out the bear and Liz immediately took it. She loved her Ari-Bear almost as much as its creator. The one she'd given Ariana, Lizzie-Bear, sat on the bedside table in Ari's room. Liz hugged the bear tightly, but let it go and reached out for Ariana. Ari laid down beside her and let Liz pull her close.

"I love Ari-Bear, but the real thing is a lot better." Liz smiled before drifting off to sleep.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I think I've figured something out! Do you want to hear my theory? I call it the Ariana Relationship Theory! Lol well it's more of a timeline.**

**Ariana Relationship Theory:**

**-Liz breaks up with Eric**

**-Ariana and Liz date**

**-They break up after the first season of Victorious**

**-Ariana goes out with Graham Phillips (I have proof)**

**-Ariana stops liking Graham but doesn't break up with him**

**-Ariana now likes Jordan Viscomi, one of her dancers, and he likes her back**

**The stuff with parenthesis is true; everything else is my imagination lol**


End file.
